Rhydon (Pokémon)
|} Rhydon (Japanese: サイドン Sidon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 42 and evolves into when traded holding a Protector. Biology Rhydon is a large, gray, bipedal Pokémon with features of both dinosaurs and rhinoceroses. It has a cream-colored, drill-like horn on its snout, the female having a smaller horn than the male. There are other protrusions on the head as well, including a spike curving forward from the middle of its head, two triangular, points resembling ears to the sides, a wide, wavy crest under the ears, and spiky ridges on its cheeks. It has red eyes and two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. It has a cream-colored stomach and a row of spikes down its back. Rhydon has a long tail with skinny, black stripes. Rhydon is a physically powerful Pokémon. It is recorded as being able to topple buildings with a sweeping blow of its tail, and its horn is able to bore through solid rock and shatter diamonds. Rhydon is protected from heat and physical blows by its armor-like hide. It is stated to be capable of passing unscathed through streams of magma and withstanding a direct blow from a cannonball without being harmed. However, because of this tough hide, it is insensitive. Rhydon has a well-developed brain, but can also be forgetful. It lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Rhydon appeared in Riddle Me This, under the ownership of Blaine. Blaine used Rhydon against during a Gym . It briefly battled who then refused to battle. While normally tough against attacks, Rhydon was defeated when struck Rhydon's horn, which acted like a lightning rod. It reappeared in a flashback in Volcanic Panic. owns a Rhydon that he loaned to Jessie and James in The Battle of the Badge, where it was used to battle Ash. It was defeated by and then Pikachu. A Rhydon appeared in Bound For Trouble as a resident of Fairchild Island. Its size was due to there being excessive quantities of food on the island. A Rhydon appeared in Right On, Rhydon!, where it was unique for its strength and its ability to know . As a result, Pietra sought to it, but she needed a surfing Pokémon to accomplish this task. Pietra eventually caught Rhydon after rescuing it from . Pikachu and battled a Rhydon belonging to a and a belonging to an during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition in Tag! We're It...!. Rhydon had , which left Pikachu's Electric attacks useless, but Pikachu was able to defeat Rhydon with . In Bibarel Gnaws Best!, the head engineer owned a Rhydon. It was used in order to drill out rocks for the bridge, but the Drill Pokémon was quickly attacked and defeated by a . When Bibarel was cornered, Ash's Pikachu used Iron Tail to finish Rhydon off for good. A Rhydon appeared in Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!, under the ownership of a . It was used alongside a to capture . It was stopped from doing so, however, by Ridley and his . Though the full battle wasn't shown onscreen, Rhydon was apparently defeated by Golurk. Minor appearances A mechanical Rhydon appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon as a part of Pokémon Land. Rhydon physically debuted in the banned episode EP035, as one of the Pokémon seen in the . Rhydon's English dub debut was in Showdown at Dark City, where it was under the ownership of one of the Trainers at Kaz Gym. A Rhydon was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Trainer named Assunta used a Rhydon to battle Ritchie in Friends to the End. Multiple Rhydon appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. Two Rhydon appeared in Shell Shock!, under the ownership of an expedition crew led by Nurse Joy, which was looking for Fossils. A Rhydon made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy. It was one of the Pokémon seen at the Trovita Gym. A Rhydon appeared in The Power of One. A Rhydon appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Multiple Rhydon were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Rivalry Revival. A Rhydon was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. A Rhydon also appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Rhydon appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Rhydon appeared in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. A Trainer's Rhydon appeared in Johto Photo Finish. It was the last Pokémon that Jon Dickson's had to beat in order to win the Silver Conference Trophy. 's dad, , has a Rhydon, but it was just mentioned in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Flint mostly used his Rhydon for helping him decorate the Pewter Gym's battlefield with rocks from mountaintops. A Rhydon was owned by a demolition crew (which was changed into a construction crew due to Ritchie changing the past) in Celebi and Joy!. A Rhydon appeared in Beg, Burrow and Steal. A 's Rhydon appeared in Mean With Envy. A 's Rhydon appeared in A Judgment Brawl and Choose It or Lose It!. A Rhydon made a cameo appearance in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . Multiple Rhydon appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A Coordinator's Rhydon appeared in Harley Rides Again, where it was participating in the Wisteria Town Pokémon Contest. A Trainer's Rhydon appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch!. A Coordinator's Rhydon appeared in Arrival of a Rival!, where it was participating in the Jubilife City Contest. A Rhydon made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . A Trainer's Rhydon appeared in Glory Blaze! as a participant in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. A Rhydon appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . Pokédex entries . It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins Giovanni used a Rhydon in File 3: Giovanni to battle against Red's Charizard and lost. 's Rhydon was briefly seen in File 4: Charizard where it battled 's and lost. In Pokémon Generations owns a Rhydon, which appeared in The Challenger. He used it during his Indigo League battle against Agatha, where it was seen taking on her and . It managed to defeat Arbok, but it is unclear if it won against Gengar as well, for the outcome of that battle was never shown onscreen. Whatever the case, Blue eventually managed to defeat Agatha, allowing him to progress to Lance's room. Two soldiers' Rhydon appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. They were seen petrified after the ultimate weapon was used by AZ to end the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Rhydon debuts in Raging Rhydon under the ownership of Koga. It is forced to evolve by its Trainer with a mysterious injection, being the first evolution shown in the due to 's Poliwhirl and Blue's Charmander evolving off-screen at the time. Later in Tauros the Tyrant, a Team Rocket Grunt used a Rhydon in an attempt to catch . In A Tale of Ninetales, a Rhydon attacked two of 's fan girls. A Rhydon appeared in Long Live the Nidoqueen!?, under the ownership of . He used its to trap Red. In How Do You Do, Sudowoodo?, encounters a wild Rhydon during his race with Whitney. It was hunting down a , and kidnapped Whitney when she interfered with her , breaking her arm in the process. Gold tells Sudowoodo to stand up for itself and, with assistance from his billiard cue, helps Sudowoodo defeat the Rhydon with a strong punch to the gut. In Rock, Paper...Scizor, a Rhydon outside the Viridian Gym. He uses him to defeat Chuck in Heckled by Hitmontop, as well as Orm in Don't Doubt Deoxys. Near the end of the FireRed and LeafGreen saga, Blue remarks on a footnote Giovanni included in his handbook: Rhydon possibly possessed a stronger form. This is a reference to Rhydon's new evolved form, , an evolution that succeeded in occurring thanks to 's knowledge of Pokémon trading, resulting in the same Rhydon, as Rhyperior, being on hand with him until being returned to Blue later on. A Rhydon appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of an . A Trainer's Rhydon appeared in Clobbering Claydol. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Giovanni's Rhydon was 's opponent for his final Gym battle. It went up against his Charizard and was defeated. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Rhydon was used in the Gym battle against in Get The Last Badge!!. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Gary has a Rhydon which was sent out with his other Pokémon to battle the giant Slowpoke in Ash vs. Gary. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Rhydon leads an unnamed rescue team which gathers at Pokémon Square just before the player and partner are able to access Magma Cavern. Pokédex entries .}} . Its horn can bore holes through boulders.}} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} Game locations at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} |} |} in Blackthorn City}} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and , Stark Mountain}} and , , Stark Mountain}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 15, Forever Level 64, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave, Haruba Desert, Altru Tower}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B & S, Advanced Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Terrera, Cragspur}} |area=Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 381}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30||'}} |Metal Burst|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 108 or higher Evolves into after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a Protector |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=112 |name2=Rhydon |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Rock |evo2= holding |no3=464 |name3=Rhyperior |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Rock}} Sprites Trivia of Rhydon]] * According to interviews with Ken Sugimori (translation), Rhydon was the first Pokémon ever created. This is further supported as its index number is 001 in Generation I, as well as early sketches from Capsule Monsters featuring Rhydon. * Ash's Pikachu fought Blaine's Rhydon in the anime and defeated it, despite it being a immune to attacks. Rhydon's horn also serves as a which negates electric attacks as of the rules for the Pokémon effect. Since then, that battle has been brought up frequently in comparisons between the games and anime and has spawned the popular (albeit misquoted) Pokémon Internet meme, "Pikachu! Aim for the horn!" * Since Rhydon's index number is 001 in Generation I, a glitch Pokémon with an index number of 000 or that is greater than 152 will revert to Rhydon when its Pokédex entry is viewed. * Rhydon and its share their name with and . They are all known as the Drill Pokémon. Origin It appears to draw much of its inspiration from a and some aspects of various dinosaurs, such as . Name origin Rhydon may be a combination of and don. Rhy may also derive from the called , alluding to Rhydon's Ground/Rock type combination. Don, from the Latin dominus, may emphasize Rhydon's being the final evolution of its line (pre-Generation IV), as it is a title akin to lord in several ; ''-odon'', ultimately from ὀδούς, the ancient Greek word for tooth, is a suffix commonly used in names, and so Rhydon's name could be a reference to those prehistoric creatures as well. Sidon is a combination of 犀 sai (rhinoceros) and don. In other languages and don |fr=Rhinoféros|frmeaning=From and |es=Rhydon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rizeros|demeaning=Corruption of |it=Rhydon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코뿌리 Koppuri|komeaning=Literally "Nose horn" or from |zh_yue=鐵甲暴龍 Titgaapbouhlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Armored " |zh_cmn=鐵甲暴龍 / 铁甲暴龙 Tiějiǎbàolóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Armored Tyrannosaurus" |hi=रएडॉन Rhydon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Райдон Raydon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Blue/Silver's Rhydon External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Protector de:Rizeros es:Rhydon fr:Rhinoféros it:Rhydon ja:サイドン zh:钻角犀兽